Elemental Combat
The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Also Called * Elemental Fighting Style * Bending Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Yosojutsu Capabilities Users who posses Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers and have learned to of infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they can control. Variations * Aerokinetic Combat: (Air) mostly dodging, indirect and 'light'. Users "float around" until finding the weak point. * Astrokinetic Combat: (Stars) focused on very powerful cosmic energy, making it nearly useless when finesse is needed. * Chlorokinetic Combat: '(Plant) deceptive and indirect mixed with shocking force and endurance. * 'Chronokinetic Combat: (Time) very, very strange: "feeling that you have been kicked to head this way before". * Cryokinetic Combat : '(Ice) highly adaptable, variable and deceptive, remember that the ice you're on might break under you and it's always slippery. * '''Crystalokinetic Combat '(Crystal) piercing attacks, defensive walls and weaponry. May have hidden flaws that can be exploited, but those you find may actually be traps. * '''Electrokinetic Combat: (Electricity) like Pyrokinetic, only even more aggressive but doesn't really work in longer fights. * Ergokinetic Combat: (Energy) limitless capabilities, very effective and hard to master. There are simply too many options for perfecting. * Ferrokinetic Combat: (Metal) tends to use weapons and/or armor. * Geokinetic Combat: (Earth) aggressive style focusing on brutal power and endurance * Geo-thermokinetic Combat:' '(Magma) slow but very deadly when it does hit, focuses mostly on brute force, sometimes indirect. * Gyrokinetic Combat: (Gravity) alternates between heavy and light attacks, using every surface and seriously off-the-wall moves. * Hagio-pyrokinetic Combat '(Holy Fire) light, fire and purification attacks. Very definition that Holy doesn't mean nice, weak or merciful. * 'Hydrokinetic Combat: (Water) indirect, mutable and tends to wear down the opponent. * Kolasi-pyrokinesis (Hellfire) vicious, lethal, brutal, do not expect mercy. * Mystiokinetic Combat: '(Magic) like Ergokinesis, limitless capabilities and all the advantages/disadvantages that brings. * '''Osteokinetic Combat: '(Bone) vicious, uses weapons manifesting directly from the users body. * '''Photokinetic Combat: (Light) incredibly fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictable. Use with caution. * Psammokinetic Combat '(Sand) like Hydrokinesis, but with less brute force and more technique, lots of disorientating moves, difficult to cause major damage directly but gets through every defense. * 'Pyrokinetic Combat: (Fire) often aggressively direct and brutal. * Radiokinetic Combat: (Radiation) nasty, indirect and has long-lasting effects. * Serqekinetic Combat: (Acid) vicious, indirect and lethal. * Sonokinetic Combat '(Sound) mixture of disorientation, pain, nausea and direct attacks. * 'Toxikinetic Combat: (Venom) nasty, underhanded and downright mean. Don't expect fair play. * Umbrakinetic Combat: (Darkness) deceptive, unpredictable and that last strike will be vicious and lethal. Limitations *Limited to single element at a time untill training can be done. * May need to be around and element in order for the power to successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users * Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) * Joshua Rauje (The Young Guardians) * Derek Marvin (The Young Guardians) * Natsu Dragnel (Fairy Tail) * Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) * God Slayers (Fairy Tail) * Cole McGrath (inFamous) * Benders (Avatar: The Last Air Bender) * Logia Devil Fruit users (One Piece) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece; via "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk" technique) * Ninjas with elemental affinities (Naruto) * Fighting Pokemon (Pokemon) * Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. series) * Zero with his Z-Saber (Megaman X series) * Riders (Kamen Rider) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden' via Ninpo) * Shaman (World of Warcraft) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities